


Music Box

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane finds herself in a strange place with an even stranger woman asking her an important question.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Kudos: 10
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	Music Box

"Would you like to hear a story?"   


Yohane stared in disbelief as she looked to the woman sitting on an ornate dark wooden table, in her hands was a thick leather bound book. As the woman opened it, she couldn’t help but notice her nails were painted meticulously with a blood red. It contrasted with long silky black hair and the midnight fabrics of her dress.

Hesitant and cautious, Yohane ripped her gaze away from this captivating woman, to instead try to take in her surroundings and figure out where she was.

A black candle chandelier cast a dim light into the room. It shone onto bookcase after bookcase that seemed to line every wall. Each shelf was full to the brim with all different sizes of books, the titles too faint to make out. The wooden floor was almost covered by piles of books but what was even more immense was the amount of unlit red wax candles that seemed to litter every single shelf and surface.

Yohane stepped closer. She stared at this woman, unable to pull away. “Yes.”

“Take a seat.”

Yohane obeyed, pulling a chair out across from the woman and hearing the faint scrape of wood being dragged over wood. When she sat down, she felt the sense of enchantment growing stronger. Captivated, Yohane desperately tried to meet this woman's gaze and stare into her harsh emerald eyes. The woman just smiled at her, meeting the gaze and even with her looking directly, Yohane still felt like she wasn't really there.

“What kind of story do you want?” The woman spoke before clearing her throat. “The truth? Or a lie?”

“A lie?” Yohane stalled. That wasn’t how stories worked? “What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“A lie it is then.” The woman's lips tugged up into a disappointed smile. 

Yohane noticed the mole under her lip as she stared in disbelief. She didn't ask for a lie. She wanted answers. Where was she and who was this woman talking in strange riddles?

Every single candle in the room lit up and things came to life. Fire cried out against the dark and the flames flickered warmly where they were bound to red wax. They illuminated everything in a defiant fury but still seemed at the will of this woman. Everything seemed at her will.

The woman simply hummed to herself as she turned to a page in her book. She looked to Yohane once again, expression solemn and unreadable before glancing back down at what she was reading. She turned the page again. 

Things seemed to still and Yohane’s breath hitched as she waited for something.

The sound of a music box seemed to fill the room and it felt so familiar but Yohane couldn’t place it no matter how hard she tried to think. After letting it play a little while, the woman took a breath in and spoke.

Yohane heard no words as her world went dark.

Eyes fluttered open as she looked up to see a familiar ceiling. Sitting up, Yohane felt the soft purple sheets of her own bed and looked to see she was in her room. The sun shined through the curtains and onto her face. She winced at the light as she failed to recall her dream.

* * *

"Would you like to hear a story?"

Yohane blinked away her surprise as she stared at the same woman sitting at a table. Things didn’t feel right but at the same time they did. Yohane couldn’t explain why as she nodded in reply then quickly came to sit. The same scraping sound filled the room.

She glanced around to see if anything was different. Some of the piles of books have moved or changed size and somehow there were even more candles. That was all Yohane could spot before looking to the woman again.

“Where am I?” Yohane asked.

“Inside a music box,” the woman answered.

That didn’t make sense but pressing it more probably wouldn’t work. Instead Yohane focused on trying to get as much information as she could and soshe asked another important question. 

“Who are you?”

“No one special.” The woman smiled. “An avatar for something else. That’s all you really are as well.”

“I don’t believe that.” Yohane was trying to figure out what to do. Everything said just led to more questions as she got the feeling there would be no difference. “What is this something else?”

“The universe.”

“What a shitty answer.” Yohane chuckled a little, crossing her arms. “It’s better than ‘god’ though.”

“I’m sorry you don’t find my answers satisfactory.” The woman waited. After a few moments she spoke again. “I am allowed to have a name if you give me one.” 

“I’m not- I’m not fucking giving you a name. That’s not how this works.”

“Then I shall have no name,” the woman replied nonchalantly, opening up her book. Her nails were a different color this time, a shining crystal white. It reminded Yohane of diamonds.

“I’ll call you Dia. Short for diamond but pick your own name.”

“Like you did?” The woman asked, looking with an unwavering gaze. Things lingered for a moment before Dia cleared her throat. "You never answered. Would you like to hear a story?"

“What if I say no?”

“Well.” Dia smiled, turning the page in her book. “That’s also a story in its own way.”

“Fine. Sure, I would like to hear a story.”

“Truth or lie?”

Yohane hesitated, thinking it over and over. Last time, lie seemed to mean nothing but disappointing Dia... or maybe it did mean something and she was slowly losing it. That was probably true either way. Truth sounded intriguing but she was cautious. 

“What’s the difference?” Yohane asked but she was met with silence and another turn of a page. Fuck it. Yohane shot her a grin. “A truth then.”

Candles came to life, the music box resounded around the room. Things were playing on repeat yet again. Dia cleared her throat and opened her mouth. Yohane heard nothing as blackness engulfed her vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoyed
> 
> This fic was written as part of the IFHeaven's event for challenge 6: Write a fic based on the song you choose  
> This song I picked was [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_OvUr8dkeY) bc I have always wanted to write some weird dream loops stuff inspired by it and took the chance.!


End file.
